flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
What did you see?
John Traverse Therapy: So, Frank Klint, did you drink lots of alcohol before the sighting? Frank Klint, patient: (Shocked) No, drinking is not my kind of beverage! John Traverse Therapy: Okay, so tell me what you saw? At this moment Frank spoke while in shock of his sighting. I was at my grandparents' house and they prepared dinner for everyone. We talked about our lives, nature and cooking. When night fell it was 11:00 pm; I decided to leave. My Google maps that were installed on my phone seemed broken. The screen kept glitching and it showed an error stating that the programme could not find my current position. I was weirded out by this because my grandparents' house was saved in the programme when I left my house. I shrugged it off and searched for the map in case of emergencies. Also, my grandparents' house was surrounded by the woods of America, so it was pitch dark. However, when I searched for the map, I saw dirt on the back chair where I last left it. And there was a trail of dirt leading to the woods. I took the risk and I ventured in there with a flashlight. I heard the crickets go silent as I went further in the woods, which freaked me the fuck out. John Traverse Therapy: Okay, but can you tell me what you saw? I'm getting there, don't worry! So I think I ended up in the middle of the forest and I heard this low growling coming from a tree next to me. I stood still, looking at the tree for what seemed hours, and I saw that THING! John Traverse Therapy: Can you explain this in detail? IT WAS A FUCKING HUMANOID WOLF, OK! John Traverse Therapy: Calm down, I'm just here to help you out. I'm sorry, I think I'm going crazy... John Traverse Therapy: How did it look like then? It looked dark and the middle of its body was white. It had this long tail and a human head with a long snout. It looked at me with its white eyes, and he closed its fists and clenched its sharp teeth. At this point I just booked it. I ran as fast as possible. I could hear that creature's heavy feet stomping on the ground. At some point, I think it jumped on me and I just went unconscious. I found myself in my car, scratched and bitten; marks were all over me. I screamed for help. Luckily my grandparents called the police and they sent me to the hospital. Before fading out of consciousness, I heard this loud howl outside the window. It was that figure, and it looked at me, enraged that I survived. John Traverse Therapy: Oh, don't worry, I know how to help you out. OK, anything, please! John Traverse then morphed into the humanoid wolf beast in front of Frank. OH, NO, PLEASE, HAVE MERCY! Frank was eaten piece by piece by the humanoid wolf; even his bones were eaten. He was screaming the whole time. He felt the whole thing. Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Short story Category:Good tails doll